Sigues siendo tú
by Ayano-chan01
Summary: -¿Acaso te conozco? –No –Entonces ¿Me conoces? –Sí, en otra vida, así fue. Ya han pasado 400 años desde la última vez que vi tu rostro, 400 años esperando tu regreso. Esta vez no pienso dejarte ir./Una promesa, un hechizo y un amor, son motivo suficiente para luchar hasta el final. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo atravesaré cielo mar y tierra para ver una vez más tu sonrisa, Lucy
1. Prólogo

¡Hola, chicos!. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí una historia pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Espero que les agrade mucho y me cuenten su opinión en los comentarios.

 **D** **isclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **S** _ummary: -¿Acaso te conozco? –No –Entonces ¿Me conoces? –Sí, en otra vida, así fue. Ya han pasado 400 años desde la última vez que vi tu rostro, 400 años esperando tu regreso. Esta vez no pienso dejarte ir._

 _Una promesa, un hechizo y un amor, son motivo suficiente para luchar hasta el final. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, Lucy sigue siendo Lucy y yo atravesaré cielo mar y tierra para ver una vez más su sonrisa._

* * *

 **Sigues siendo tú**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Hacia ya quince años desde que iniciaron la que parecía la misión más complicada de sus vidas: La misión de los 100 años. El poderoso mago que enfrentaban no se comparaba con ningún otro que hubiesen enfrentado antes, era mucho más de lo que habían pensado en un principio. La desesperación que sentían era tanta que sus cuerpos estaban rendidos ante el cansancio, no podían dar un ataque más.

-Natsu- susurró la chica rubia antes de caer en la neblina de magia que estaba cubriendo el fétido lugar.

-Lucy- gritaba al intentar alcanzarla.

La situación era peligrosa, no sabían que hacer, debían completar la misión juntos, no podría pensar una vida sin aquellos a quienes llamaba amigos. El mago de hielo luchaba exhausto junto a la poderosa Titania sin obtener algún resultado; ese parecía ser el final de su batalla.

-Natsu, debemos salir de aquí. Este humo parece ser un…

-¡Encantamiento!- le interrumpió el extraño mago desde lo alto. -Los que caigan ante él no podrán soportarlo y tal parece que uno de ustedes ya cedió JAJAJA- vociferó burlesco.

Posaron su vista en su amiga, quien yacía en el suelo con la respiración pesada. Era muy tarde para hacer algo. Corrieron de inmediato en su dirección, pero un obstáculo de piedra se interpuso en su camino permitiendo el paso únicamente al pelirosado.

-Lucy- se sentó junto a ella, tomándola en sus brazos.- Resiste, ya casi saldremos, solo tienes que esperar.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y acercó sus manos a su rostro, acariciándolo- Gracias por esta gran aventura, Natsu. Gracias por hacer esto posible.

-Lucy, espera un poco- se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de sus amigos- Erza, Gray y Wendy están esperando por ti, también Happy y Charlotte, vamos a salir.

-Eso es tan lindo- ella lo comprendía, no estarían juntos por más tiempo - ¿Me buscarás en la otra vida?

-¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo? No te estoy pidiendo que esperes tanto.

-Nunca los olvidaré, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, porque ustedes son… mi preciada familia- soltó su rostro y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! Tú…

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Ella no recordará nada, ustedes quisieron frustrar mis planes así que yo frustraré sus vidas, este encantamiento impedirá que se reúnan, así vuelvan a nacer aquellos que son atrapados por el encantamiento no recordarán nada y los otros presentes serán obligados a no olvidar!- gritó el mago atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Natsu- el chico apretó los puños- Adiós- lo miró por última vez con sus ojos achocolatados, diciendo con la mirada todo lo que sus labios ya no podían, agradeciendo una vez más.

Su cuerpo se aligeró y perdió fuerza, determinando así el final de su vida. No sabía como reaccionar exactamente, aquella chica que tantas veces le había sonreído, aquella con la que compartió momentos especiales, ella era con la que había decidido completar la misión; ya no estaba más. Cargó su cuerpo inerte hasta un sitio más seguro y lo dejó con suavidad. –Volveré- Fue lo único que dijo.

Su ira incrementaba a cada paso que daba, solo pensaba en acabar con ese que le quitó su futuro a Lucy, su mirada jade ardía, ya no había esperanza para ella pero no permitiría que saliera librado de esta. –¡Karyuu no Yokugeki!- después de eso una gran explosión cegó todo, dejando un vacío en los corazones de los 6 amigos que estaban en ese lúgubre lugar y una promesa de encontrarse nuevamente que los mantendría unidos, sin importar el tiempo que eso tardará.

* * *

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque llegaste hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo y que esperes el primer capítulo con ansias.**

 **Déjame saber tu opinión en un review.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo nwn**

 **Besos y abrazos -w-**

 **Ayano-chan fuera 3 :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Ya he vuelto con la continuación de esta historia. Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo, así como yo disfruté escribiendo.**

Les aclaro la forma en que está escrito por si acaso:

-Tiempo actual-

 _\- Narración de recuerdos-_

 **D** **isclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Cuando supe que eras tú**

* * *

Las horas pasan lentas en la tarde, a pesar de que quisiera que no fuese así; en momentos como este no puedo evitar pensar en el pasado, en lo que me trajo hasta aquí y en lo que quiero en mi futuro, recuerdo aquello que me hizo anhelar su regreso, aun cuando no sabía lo que ella significaba para mí.

 _Unos años atrás me encontré con un diario en el escritorio de mi abuelo, junto a él estaba el libro "mitología de la rencarnación". Lo hojeé por mera curiosidad, solo para pasar el rato en lo que llegaba a su oficina; decía que cada cuatrocientos años las almas regresaban a este mundo, que el ciclo regresaba a lo que era, esta oportunidad era preciada para aquellos que dejaron cosas pendientes. Era algo muy gracioso. La idea de que justo ahora yo era otra persona me parecía absurda en ese momento. Tonto como siempre. Cuando lo cerré se cayó el diario, lo levanté de inmediato y de él salió una pequeña carta, ya estaba pasando los límites de lo prudente, pero sentía que debía leerlo, era como si supiera que eso era solo para mí. Ya estaba abierta, así que pensé que mi abuelo no se daría cuenta._

 _La escritura era un tanto extraña, parecía muy apresurada, como si fuera lo último que quisiera decir pero no pudiera. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. "Ya es momento de que lo sepas", eran las líneas que estaban escritas en el sobre que contenía a la carta; dejé el diario de lado y me senté en la silla giratoria de mi abuelo. Me sentía mareado. Aún recuerdo todo lo que decía._

 _ **Magnolia, Año 832.**_

 _ **"Para cuando leas esto deberás estar preparado, hijo. He estado investigando y creo que la maldición de aquella vez sí se cumplirá. Es otra oportunidad para reunirme con ella. Quiero que en 400 años cuando sea el momento estén preparados para el despertar. Al principio puede que solo sean rasgos similares, como el cabello o los ojos, pero aquel en que regresaré tendrá esporádicamente más parecido, sus gustos o preferencias. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.**_

 _ **Guarda bien esto, es el legado que les dejo. Hagan lo posible por preservarlo. Ella estará esperando por mí, así que debo estar listo.**_

 _ **Natsu no tengas miedo, todo pasará en su debido momento, dejo todo lo que he investigado en este diario. Tu sangre te llamará, y es entonces que leerás esta carta, aunque te parezca algo extraño.**_

 _ **Salamander N.D."**_

 _Una punzada vino a mi pecho, acompañada de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sujeté la carta con firmeza y me levanté a prisa, doblé en dirección a la puerta; en ese momento mi abuelo entró. Miró fijamente la carta en mis manos, hizo una mueca de gusto y puso su mano en mi hombro. – Natsu, ya estás listo. Sabía que eras tú. No entendía nada. – Siéntate, creo que la historia que voy a platicarte será muy interesante. Lo seguí hasta la pequeña sala y tomamos asiento, abrió una botella de wiski y dispuso un poco en su vaso._

 _-Dime, Natsu. ¿Crees en las hadas?_

 _\- Obvio no, abuelo. Hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño.- él sonrió._

 _-Cuando mi padre me contó esta historia yo también pensaba que era absurdo._

 _\- No entiendo tu punto._

 _\- Hace cientos de años existió un mundo maravilloso donde la magia era cosa de todos los días, los dragones convivían con los humanos y las hadas velaban por la armonía entre todos- otro dolor de cabeza me sobrevino- Nadie sabía con certeza la forma de las hadas, solo sabían que apoyaban a todos aquellos que creían en el poder de la magia y de los lazos que unen a las personas._

 _No podía seguir escuchando. Un montón de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza como tornado, era inexplicable. "Lucy" fue lo que entendí sin pensarlo. Eso era lo que faltaba, lo que estaba buscando sin saberlo._

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa- Gray entró dejando la puerta abierta. Sonreí anticipando lo que diría.

-Ya es hora, Natsu. Vamos por ella.

-Era justo lo que esperaba que dijeras- me levanté de un salto y tomé mi bufanda. No había tiempo que perder.

-Espera- me sujetó del brazo- Recuerda que debes ir despacio, si todo es correcto, para ella somos unos perfectos desconocidos.

-No creo que no quiera conocerme.

-Natsu…

-Soy simplemente irresistible en estos momentos.

-Te estás adelantando.

-Puede que tengas razón pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Solo no hagas nada estúpido ¿Podrías?

-No te prometo nada- palmeé su pecho para que me soltara y salí corriendo.

-Yo conduzco- gritó tras de mí.

La carretera era muy larga, o tal vez era solo la sensación que yo tenía. Cuando por fin estuvimos en la entrada del portón se me escapó el aliento. Bajé del auto casi de inmediato, solo pensaba en ver su cara una vez más, su sonrisa… No podía seguir esperando.

-Enfría tu mente, cabeza de flama- Gray corrió desde la entrada para alcanzarme- Te dije que debías ir despacio.

-No me detengas, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-También lo es, yo he esperado tanto como tú.

Forcejeamos hasta llegar al suelo, rodando por el pasillo central de esa escuela. Ninguno se percató de la joven que se acercaba a nosotros, se inclinó a vernos y extendió su mano, fue entonces que le prestamos atención. Abrí mis ojos a su máximo, no podía ver su rostro por el sol pero yo lo sentía, paré la pelea por lo estupefacto que estaba. No podía explicarle a Gray lo que me sucedía, pero aparentemente él estaba en una situación similar.

-¿Están perdidos? ¿Puedo ayudarlos?- sonrió- Mi nombre es Lucy, soy estudiante de esta academia. En ese momento todo fue más claro, había llegado en el momento indicado.

* * *

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque llegaste hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo y que esperes el siguiente capítulo con ansias. A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán dos veces por mes, más o menos cada quince días.**

 **Déjame saber tu opinión en un review.**

 **Y muchas gracias a aquellas hermosas personitas que dejaron su review y esperaron el capítulo ansiosamente. Espero que también les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo nwn**

 **Besos y abrazos -w-**

 **Ayano-chan fuera 3 :3**


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola, chicos! Ya sé que tardé mucho para subir capítulo a pesar de que dije que los subiría cada quince días, pero créanme que no pensé que estaría tan pesado mi calendario de expamenes y entrega de trabajos. Se me dificultó mucho escribir. Pero ya hay nuevo capítulo. Disfruten leyendo y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión en un comentario.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Un paso más hacia ti**

* * *

Me levanté apenado por la situación; esperando tanto tiempo encontrarla y que lo primero que viese al encontrarnos haya sido de manera, no era precisamente una muy buena impresión. Años esperando un pequeño indicio de su sonrisa y, ahí estaba. Tan brillante como la recordaba. Con esos ojos achocolatados que de endulzaban al mirarte. Lucy. Mi Lucy.

¿Qué tal? Soy Natsu Dragneel. – dije torpemente al levantarme- y él es Gray. Estábamos en busca del director Macarov.

Oh, ya veo. Yo iba camino a la oficina de Wakaba-sensei, queda justo a un costado de la oficina del director. Si gustan puedo indicarles donde es.

¿En serio? Te lo agradezco- "levántate" le indiqué con la mirada a Gray. No quería perder mucho tiempo. Claro que quería estar cerca de Lucy lo más que pusiera, pero para eso tenía que inscribirme a la escuela con un buen propósito.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un edificio de estilo victoriano, con techos altos y paredes sobrias, todo se veía muy elegante y tranquilo –todo lo contrario del gremio- la vibra de aquel lugar, era casi tan pacífica como la oficina del viejo –no me agradaba-.

De vez en cuando, Lucy nos observaba para cerciorarse que la seguíamos. Seguían igual de amable. Tuve un impulso de abrazarla tal como solía hacerlo, pero no podía, si hacía las cosas demasiado a prisa solo lograría asustarla. Para ella no soy algo más que un simple desconocido que busco pleito llegando a la universidad.

Calma un poco tus ideas, cabeza de flama- me reprendió Gray con un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

¡No estoy pensando nada raro, idiota!- Lucy volteó rápido, enfocando su atención en nosotros- Yo… ehm... lo siento, solo estábamos jugando ¿Ya llegamos?- me mataban los nervios solo de imaginar lo que pensaba.

Correcto- sonrió, como si no fuera suficiente contenerme- Derecho por este pasillo es la oficina, yo me desvío por este otro. Un gusto conocerles- se despidió rápido, sin decir nada más.

Espere mucho tiempo, no tenía problema en esperar otro poco, si era por ella.

¡No, Lucy! No vayas- se burló Gray- Tienes eso escrito en toda tu cara. Mejor concéntrate a lo que venimos para que las cosas se aclaren. Recuerda que debemos averiguar todo lo referente a la maldición para que esto tenga algún sentido.

Me empujó hasta llegar a la puerta. Tocamos tres veces y luego entramos por la pesada puerta de madera. Sentado en una enorme silla estilo rústica se encontraba el abuelo. Cuantos recuerdos ¡Dios! Si tan solo todo fuese como antes, no sabía porque, pero estar cerca de ellos se sentía como volverá casa de las misiones, solo que aquí nadie sabía que me había ido.

Bienvenidos, mocosos. ¿A qué han venido?- saludó tan efusivo como lo recordaba. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Queremos inscribirnos lo más pronto posible- fue directo al punto.

Eso será un poco complicado, como debieron notar el curso comenzó hace un tiempo y no estoy seguro que sea conveniente que empiecen atrasándose.

¡Vamos abuelo!- me subí en la mesa dispuesto a suplicar, puede que no haya sido lo más conveniente.

Mocoso insolente- me golpeó con un abanico de papel, tirándome de un solo golpe- tienen agallas, me agrada. Bien, harán un examen de recuperación y si lo pasan, podrán inscribirse a la carrera que apliquen. Vuelvan mañana.

¡Gracias!- lo abracé y salí corriendo como niño pequeño.

Oi ¡Espera, Natsu!

Vale, no era la persona más lista del mundo, y tampoco es como que disfrute estudiar. Solo por esta vez me esforzaría como nunca, tenía un motivo más poderoso. No importa cuanto trabajo me lleve acortar la distancia que existe entre Lucy y yo, si pienso en poder abrazarla y estar junto a ella, cada segundo valdrá.

Sólo espera por mí, Lucy.

* * *

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque llegaste hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo y que esperes el siguiente capítulo con ansias. Espero hacer pronto la próxima actualización para compensar mi** **ausencia** **, espérenlo.**

 **Déjame saber tu opinión en un review.**

 **Y muchas gracias a aquellas hermosas personitas que dejaron su review y esperaron el capítulo ansiosamente. Espero que también les haya gustado este capítulo. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**

 _Mar_

 _lacor_

 _SeilahCeci_

 _Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254_

 _Guest_

 _Yoko_

 **Gracias por leer QuQ**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo nwn**

 **Besos y abrazos -w-**

 **Ayano-chan fuera 3 :3**


End file.
